hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Florida (SamanthaFabisinski99's OC)
Florida (SamanthaFabisinski99's OC) Florida is a state in the U.S. and her human name is Naranja Carreido Jones. Appearance Florida has dark skin,short black hair,brown eyes,and she wears two earrings that emphasize Miami.She wears an orange shirt wirh a sun on it,and a blue shorts,and brown sandals. Personality Florida is a warm and sunny young woman.Her favorite activities are water skiing and swimming in Daytona beach.Florida is actually very laid-back,although at times,she can be mad.She was a wild girl before Spain came along. History In 1513,Florida was founded by Spain,who also founded the nearby state of Puerto Rico.Spain only came by because he was searching for the founatin of youth.Sadly,he didn't find it,but because he landed in Florida,he claimed her for himself. Florida was introduced to Christianity,animals from Europe,and the Spanish language.Unlike Romano,Spain raised Florida strictly,telling her not to be lazy and to never go near his rival countries,although he loved Florida. Florida was also a place for French settlement,much to Spain's dismay.In 1763,Florida was given up to England,and as a result,Florida became depressed.Florida has grown up much during her years as a British colony.In 1783,Britain gave Florida back to Spain,and Spain was surprised Florida has grown up so fast. In 1821,Florida was given up to the now-independent U.S. by Spain,and once again,Florida suffered from depression. Florida excluded herself from other states,whereas the only states she was in contact with were the states bordering her (Alabama and Georgia). Florida argued with her father multiple times in the civil war,and that never stopped until Texas had to break the fight up by backing America up. Although Florida didn't fight with America anymore,she was still a depressed and isolated state. In the 20th century,tourists and immigrants coming from other states and foreign countries were able to lift Florida out of depression,and Florida was no longer isolated.Florida got along with many states and the countries who would come and visit and/or stay in Florida for some time. Florida played an important but somewhat less-known role in World War II,as she was a station for soldiers and housed a number of soldiers no larger than 55,000.Florida was attacked by Germany and his u-boats,but America quickly interfered and protected Florida from Germany.In the Cold War,Florida was captured by Cuba and Cuba threatened to kill Florida with missiles.America was able to save Florida.When Florida was freed,Cuba disappeared. Florida was finally used to being America's adopted child,but she is still learning to get used to getting along with other states and/or countries.A combination of beaches,disney parks,tourism,immigration,and Florida's often warm climate made Florida one of the perfect places for vacation Relationships Alfred F.Jones (America) America's adoption of Florida threw her into long-term depression,and Florida started a rebellion in the Civil War.America and Florida argued many times until Texas helped break it up.During the 20th century,Florida still didn't like America for taking her away from Spain.But after America saved Florida from Germany,Florida slowly started to like America,and during the Cold War,America rescued Florida from Cuba.This made Florida like America more.As the 20th century was changing,Florida's once-rocky relationship with her father grew into love for him,and she got along with him well. Antonio Carreido (Spain) Ever since Florida was discovered by Spain in 1513,Florida had been a Spanish colony.Although Spain loved Florida,he raised her strictly,probably because he doesn't want her to end up like Romano.Spain introduced many things to Florida,ranging from the Spanish language to Christianity.Florida was one of Spain's favorite colonies.Florida remained Spain's child for a long time,as Spain's care of Florida started in 1513 and ended in 1821.Spain was the probable reason why Florida was extremely depressed when she was America's child. Arthur Kirkland (England) In 1763,England was given Florida by Spain.This resulted,however,in Florida being depressed so much.Despite this,their relationship is unknown. Heracles Karpusi (Greece) Greece really likes Florida so much,and he constantly visits her and brings over sponges.What some,if not most,people don't know is that Greece was one of the countries that colonized the young state.He did so,however,because he was having problems at home.Greece calls Florida home through two Greek-esque towns in Florida:Tarpon Springs,and New Smyrna. Lovino Vargas (Romano) Although Florida was raised by Spain alongside Romano,Romano denies being Florida's brother.Romano is mean to Florida most of the time,which hurts Florida's feelings,but deep down Romano cares about Florida. Carlos Machado (Cuba) Cuba kidnapped Florida during the Cold War and held her hostage by the straits.Cuba threatened to kill Florida with missiles if America interfered.But when America did free Florida,the threat wasn't promised,and Cuba suddenly disappeared (he went into hiding).However,Florida forgave Cuba later on in the 21st century,and Cuba and Florida hung out together.Florida is always aware of Cuba's relationship with America,so she always warns America about Cuba's visit so that a fight between America and Cuba will be avoided. Australia Australia visited Florida multiple times,mainly for her wildlife.They've been good friends since they met.Australia once saved a suicidal Florida from jumping off a building and comforted her when she was crying.He even sheltered her when they were in hiding in the Cold War Trivia Florida's first name,Naranja,means "Orange" in Spanish,hence the popularity of oranges in Florida. When Florida was younger,her hair was long,but when World War II started,Florida cut her hair Florida's left earring represents North Florida,and her right earring represents South Florida. Florida's precious bracelet represents Miami. Florida's nose ring represents Central Florida. When Florida has a seizure,it emphasized sinkholes. Florida's cramps emphasize hurricanes. Florida's alligator tattoo represents the Everglades.